My letter to you, Naruto
by Ayame-chan14
Summary: It's not really a fanfiction, but my thank you letter to all that is Naruto. (manga end on 10 november)


My letter to you.

Dear Naruto,

When I was 11 years old, my friend first introduced me to you. You've been a big part of my life since then. I learned so much from watching you grow up and improve, and I just want to thank all of you.

Orochimaru, thank you for learning me that yearning for more does have limits you should not seek for, and obsessions can be a sick and twisted thing. Also, you rock that hairflip, you really do.

Tsunade, thank you for learning me that woman have as much power as man do, you just have to believe in yourself, even if you suck at gambling.

Jiraya, thank you for learning me that you can always take a moment to have fun, even at desperate and serious times. Distractions can be a good thing.

Kabuto, thank you for learning me that there's nothing wrong with admiring someone, even if all signs say he/she's the wrong person. Sometimes love can be blind. And also, try to become your own person, not a copy of the person you admire.

Obito(Tobi), thank you for learning me that you should not always listen to a creepy old guy in a cave, and that every story has two sides, both equally important. Also, you should try to let go of the past, you should not let it eat you away.

Kakashi-sensei, thank you for learning me that you should follow the rules, but most important protect your friends, don't abandon them! And also the value of a good book.

Asuma-sensei, thank you for learning me that teamwork is always something you can count on, and that you should treat them like a family.

Guy-sensei, thank you for learning me that you're never too old to do something or learn something new. Being an adult is just an imaginary thing.

Yamato-sensei, thank you for showing me that sometimes, just being there can make a huge difference. Don't feel bad when something bad happened because of you, learn from it and become stronger!

Iruka-sensei, thank you for learning me to see past someone's image, and to respect everyone, even the outcasts.

Killer- bee, thank you for learning me to appreciate music, because it's everywhere. Even when times seem awful, making rhymes can save lives, even if it sounds terrible.

Muzikage Mei, thank you for learning me again that woman can be on the top seat, and also looking for romance. You don't have to quite your dream job for a dream marriage if you can have both!

Raikage Ay, thank you for learning me that you can be hard as a rock, but also soft as a cloud while still being badass. There's nothing wrong with showing that you care, even if it's just a little.

Tsuchikage Onoki, thank you for learning me that age is just a number. You can still be on top at an old age, only to stop if you drop dead on spot, not earlier.

Marada, thank you for learning me that rivals can bring the best out of you, and that everyone as his own reasons to do something they think is the best, even when it really isn't.

Nagato/Pein, thank you for learning me to fight for a better world, and to always respect the deceased. And that it's never too late to change your opinion.

Konan, thank you for learning me how important friendship can be, especially when you have nothing else. And that origami can be really awesome.

Hidan, thank you for learning me that everyone believes in something, and that every religion has two sides. Just because you believe in a god does not mean you're a better person, or a worse person.

Kakuzu, thank you for learning me that you should not have your life led by money and power. Greediness usually leads to a shitty ending.

Tobi(Obito), thank you for learning me that you can be childish and still be loved. Brightening up a room is an amazing thing, especially when that room is filled with hunted criminals.

Deidara, thank you for learning me to appreciate art, and that everyone has a different view on art. You should respect other people's opinions, even if they differ from yours.

Sasori, thank you for learning me that you can still play with dolls as an adult. And also that wanting to stay young forever is secretly everyone's dream, even though some solutions creep me out.

Kisame, thank you for learning me that secrets are really supposed to stay secret. Being loyal to your friends and keeping their secrets is important, even at the cost of your life. And also, it doesn't really matter what you look like, everyone is awesome.

Itachi, thank you for learning me that some sacrifices are not worth making. And also that family does not always come first; you are allowed to disagree with your parents.

Zetsu, thank you for learning me that people sometimes have two personalities, and that those can be as different as the sun and moon. Not always a good thing. And also that arrogant people are usually annoying.

Hashirama, thank you for learning me that changing the world can start with you. And that friendship can last a long time, even if it's one-sided.

Tobirama, thank you for learning me that a younger sibling can be more responsible than the elder one, sometimes even ordering them around.

Hiruzen, thank you for learning me to protect the younger people around me, they are our future, even if they turn out the wrong way.

Minato, thank you for learning me that sometimes you have to sacrifice something big to safe many. And the weird names you give Jutsus gives me faith in my cat's name.

Kushina, thank you for also learning me that females are not weak at all. And that family is important. Also, I love your hair.

Zazuba and Haku, thank you for learning me that friendship exists in all sorts, and can happen to everyone. Even the coldest person deserves some love sometimes. And also, clothes are not gender-bound.

Jugo, thank you for learning me to treat animals with respect. Even though you have an angry side you can't really control, you try, and that's what counts. And also thank you for your loyalty, even when it seemed useless.

Suigetsu, thank you for learning me that collecting things may seem stupid, it's a serious thing. For some people it may be the only thing keeping them going. Also thank you for making me laugh in serious times.

Karin, thank you for teaching me that love doesn't have to stand in the way when you're trying to be serious. You don't have to wait for your prince to come and rescue you when you can just kidnap him instead.

Kankuro, thank you for teaching me that family isn't perfect. Not everyone has a bright past with their family, but that doesn't mean they can't have a bright future.

Temari, thank you for teaching me to speak my mind at times, and sometimes first impressions can be wrong. It's never too late to change your mind about something or someone.

Kazekage Gaara, thank you for teaching me again that you should not your past haunt you. Sometimes growing up also means to change yourself, and become a different person for the better.

Tenten, thank you for teaching me how powerful girls can be, and that weapons are not a guy-thing. And also that depending on others to much isn't a good thing, you should be able to handle your own and know your limits.

Neji, thank you for teaching me that destiny is something you can change. Even if your future is written down for you, you can still change it. And also, for becoming a better person, it's never too late for that.

Rock Lee, thank you for teaching me to never bend down to your weaknesses. It's not a weakness; it just means you have to work a bit harder. Hard workers get just as much credit in the end.

Ino, thank you for teaching me to never let a crush get between a friendship. And also to have confidence in myself, everyone can become a beautiful flower.

Chouji, thank you for teaching me to enjoy food. Eating is important, don't forget that. And also for loving my body as it is. Just because it's different from others doesn't mean it's ugly.

Shikamaru, thank you for teaching me to relax, taking time to think things over is important. Although laziness isn't really a good thing, taking things easy at times helps when your life is stressful.

Kiba, thank you for teaching me that a dog really is a man's best friend. Dogs can even be better than humans.

Shino, thank you for teaching me that smaller creatures are also important. And also to accept my weirder sides. Do and wear the things I feel comfortable with, don't let other people make me feel bad for being a little mysterious.

Hinata, thank you for teaching me that being a little shy doesn't mean I can't be badass. And also to have confidence in myself. You have to love yourself before you can love someone else.

Sakura, thank you for teaching me to stop depending on others, and to become a strong person yourself. And also that looks are not important, just be who you are. You don't have to hold in what you have to say, just punch those who insult you, teach them how wrong they can be. And also, childhood crushes can be very hard to forget.

Sasuke, thank you for teaching me that holding grudges and vengeance eat people away. And again, every story has two sides. Let go of memories that make you sad, cherish the ones that make you smile, and pull strength from what you've learned. And also to rethink your decisions, sometimes acting rushed leads you to the wrong path, doesn't it?

And finally, Naruto, Thank you for making me believe that every dream can come true. To never stop believing in yourself, and to fight for what you believe in. Even if no one else agrees with you, you can become anything, as long as you yourself believe in it. I hope you become a great Hokage.

Thank all of you for taking me, and many others along a journey that would change my life forever. As I finish my letter, I get tears in my eyes, but this isn't a goodbye forever. Our paths will cross again, maybe in ways unexpected. I hope all of your dreams come true, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Thank you, from all of us.


End file.
